Autumn
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: Amaryllis Juliet Potter sabia que tinha que morrer - e, estranhamente, a idéia não lhe apavorava nem um pouco. Frente a frente com Lord Voldemort, ela viu sua boca se mexer e tudo se esvair. Ela não esperava acordar - muito menos acordar na Era Marota.
1. Prologue

**Autumn**

* * *

><p><em>"Nossa existência é transitória como as nuvens do outono".<em>

****Gautama Buda

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

** A**maryllis sabia que, no instante em que entrasse naquela floresta, encontraria a morte eminente. A expectativa de que ia morrer dali a alguns minutos não trouxera medo – muito pelo contrario; Amy se encontrava num estranho estado de calma.

Lentamente, quase se ela perceber, a Pedra da Ressurreição escapou de sua mão. As imagens de seus pais, bem como Sirius e Remo, sumiram sem deixar rastros, mas, de alguma forma, seu interior permanecia aquecido como há alguns instantes.

Viu Yaxley e Dolohov caminhando apressadamente entre as árvores da Floresta Proibida. Então, seguramente escondida pela Capa da Invisibilidade, Amy os seguiu. Não muito depois, a jovem mulher se viu numa pequena clareira.

Era um lugar um tanto quanto sombrio, iluminado apenas pela luz de uma enorme fogueira. Um grupo de Comensais da Morte se encontrava quietos, quase imóveis. Amy viu Fenrir Greyback, com seus dentes pontudos à mostra, próximo a Lúcio Malfoy, que parecia miserável. Narcisa, tão parecida na expressão com seu marido, estava ao lado de Bellatrix, e esta tinha sua típica expressão louca e perdida.

Lord Voldemort encontrava-se no centro. Com as mãos juntas e a cabeça baixa, ele quase poderia estar rezando – não que Amy acreditasse nisso. Nagini a alguns metros de distancia, enrolada nas barras de uma jaula mágica, formando um _halo _assustador.

- Não o achamos, milorde – Amy ouviu Yaxley dizer tremulamente.

Na verdade, ele tremia como se fosse morrer a qualquer instante – o que certamente trazia ironia à Amy, que daqui a segundos, estaria tão morta quantos seus pais. Era a expectativa de vê-los que a movia? Por um minuto, enquanto Yaxley e Dolohov juntavam-se aos silenciosos Comensais, a menina refletiu.

Não era somente ver seus pais, Sirius e Remo novamente, ela decidiu. Também tinha a ver com salvar os que amava; e se para salvá-los ela tinha que morrer, como não poderia abraçar a Morte como uma velha amiga?

Isso exigia de Amaryllis uma coragem diferente.

Ela podia lutar com o que não gostava, e com certeza podia repelir o que a mataria. Mas quando a opção era morrer para salvar, como não fazer isso?

Se ela realmente amava sua família... Pensou em Luna, Neville, Hermione e todos os Weasley no Salão Principal. Pensou nos corpos de Remo e Tonks, encarando, sem mais ver realmente, o teto estrelado do Salão.

E, sem hesitação nenhuma, tirou a capa de cima de si, guardando-a seguramente no bolso das vestes. Sabia, assim como tinha consciência de que morreria, que não deveria lutar. Então, manteve a varinha de pena de fênix dentro do bolso, bem ao lado de um dobrado Mapa do Maroto.

- Eu pensei que ela viria – Tom Riddle finalmente levantou a cabeça. -, parece... Que me enganei.

- Não se enganou.

Amy não teve de forçar sua voz a sair clara e sem tremor. Estava tão em paz com o fato de que morreria que muitos poderiam questionar sua sanidade mental. Mas, por que temer? Temer a morte, quando muitos antes dela, já a tinham aceitado ou recebido?

Morrer, afinal, não era nenhum fato espantoso ou incomum. Pessoas morriam a toda hora. Amy não podia ser a única pessoa do mundo morrendo agora. Certamente uma velhinha se recostava em uma cadeira agora, morrendo calmamente; bem como um bebê não sobrevivia a um parto, ou um bêbado batia um carro.

Morrer era simples. E humanos morriam toda hora. Amy era somente a próxima.

Tom mantinha a cabeça levemente caída para a direita, como uma criança questionando o que aconteceria se continuasse. A clareira ainda silenciosa. Todos esperavam, tudo esperava.

Amaryllis viu Lord Voldemort levantar a varinha.

Ele mexeu a boca e recitou baixinho alguma coisa. Um jato de luz verde veio em sua direção e tudo se esvaiu.


	2. Hogwarts Novamente

**- Capítulo 1 – **

** Hogwarts Novamente **

* * *

><p><strong> A <strong>primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma dor aguda nas costas. Amaryllis grunhiu suavemente, rolando na superfície onde estava deitada. Aparentemente, foram em cima das costas que caíra.

Luz queimava sob suas pálpebras, o que a fez piscar desorientadamente durante alguns instantes. Devagar como nunca na vida, ela sentou-se.

Não tinha muita certeza do que esperar, ainda mais porque o que realmente _esperava _não era nada daquilo. Olhando em volta, Amy se encontrou em um lugar bizarramente familiar. Havia um gigantesco lago a sua frente, só que não parecia certo.

Para sua espantosa surpresa, a Lula Gigante apareceu, a longa distancia, nadando tranquilamente. Mas... Ela estava em Hogwarts? Isso a confundiu por alguns minutos. Sim. Ela conseguia ver o seu amado castelo, a metros de distancia. Pelo que parecia, Amy estava do outro lado do lago, próximo a onde os alunos do primeiro ano embarcavam nos barquinhos e atravessavam-no.

Quando se levantou, Amy lembrou-se da dor nas costas, o que a fez se curvar novamente. Lentamente, com cuidado, a menina ergueu-se de novo. Por algum motivo que não entendeu, sentia seu corpo diferente. Olhou para suas mãos. Ainda eram incrivelmente brancas, bem como todo resto de sua pele. Então, não era sua cor.

Puxou uma mexa de seu cabelo. Preto. Ainda era, aparentemente, grande o suficiente para bater um pouco abaixo do meio das costas. Tocou o rosto. Um nariz, dois lábios, duas orelhas. Não usava óculos, mas ela não precisava mais deles desde o Feitiço de Conjuntivite que a acertou.

O que havia de diferente?

Examinou suas roupas. Não eram as mesmas vestes bruxas que estava usando antes. Essas eram azul noite, as antigas eram verde musgo. Essas vestes também possuíam um capuz, que ela logo pôs, caso encontrasse alguém e precisasse evitar uma conversa esquisita. Também não se lembrava de estar usando um _all-star _roxo – na verdade, o que calçava antes eram tênis velhos, desde o inicio da caçada às Horcruxes.

Apressadamente, subitamente se lembrando do fato, procurou no bolso das vestes sua varinha. Respirou aliviada: estava ali, assim como o Mapa e a Capa.

E, com a varinha na mão direita, seu pensamento pareceu estalar.

Onde estava o cenário de batalha que Hogwarts tinha minutos atrás? Olhou para o castelo novamente. Nenhuma parede derrubada, nenhum escombro ao chão. _Como?_ O castelo de Hogwarts parecia pacífico como ela nunca vira – como um bebê dormindo feliz.

Dolorida, mas feliz, Amy suspirou. Essa vista de Hogwarts trazia uma nova força para dentro de si. Devagar, Amaryllis entrou num barquinho que jazia na água. Entrar nele trouxe lembranças de seu primeiro ano e, sorrindo, ela deu uma batinha no barco. Ele começou a andar.

Por alguma razão que ela não entendia como, Amy sabia que não estava em 1997.

**Corredores de Hogwarts, **

** M**esmo antes de Lily gritar com ele, James estava tendo um dia horrível.

Acordara com Sirius jogando água nele, pois ambos estavam atrasados para uma dupla de Transfiguração. Morto de fome, sem café da manhã e com o cabelo despenteado (não que fizesse diferença passar o pente), ele e Padfoot chegaram dez minutos atrasados e perderam vinte pontos cada.

Depois, para piorar, Lily brigara com ele sobre suas responsabilidades de Monitor-Chefe e "ter de dar o exemplo". Lá pela hora do almoço, James estava com tanta dor de cabeça que avisou aos amigos que comia mais tarde, já que tinham horário livre pelo resto do dia. Geralmente o sétimo ano teria aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no horário da tarde de quarta-feira, mas o Professor Noeyer tinha sido assassinado por Comensais em sua casa duas semanas antes, nas férias de inverno. Como o diretor ainda não achara um substituto, continuavam sem aula.

Caminhando pelos jardins de Hogwarts, James sentiu o vento bater preguiçosamente contra seu rosto, aliviando um pouco sua dor de cabeça. Ele queria estar sentado numa mesa do Salão Principal, comendo com seus amigos e sua namorada, Lily Evans – mas conhecia o gênio da ruiva, e ela provavelmente ainda estava brava.

Ele sorriu levemente. James amava aquela ruiva temperamental, o pacote completo: beleza, inteligência, compaixão e gênio explosivo.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não viu a pessoa a sua frente. Trombaram tão forte que James cambaleou e a pessoa – uma menina – caiu na grama.

- Ah, meu Merlin! Desculpe-me! – James se adiantou para ajudar a menina, que ainda estava caída.

A menina em questão parecia não ser mais velha que ele. Tinha um rosto em forma de coração e bochechas rosadas contra a pele branca. Um nariz pequeno. Seus cabelos eram negros e caiam até o meio das costas. Ela devia ser vinte ou vinte e cinco centímetros mais baixa que James. Mas não foi sua evidente beleza que chamou sua atenção, foram seus olhos.

Eles eram grandes, curiosos. Tinham uma cor verde muito interessante, eram como duas enormes esmeraldas. James estava pensando que parecia muito com a cor de Lily quando as íris subitamente trocaram. De verde, foram para um incrível violeta. Demorou poucos segundos para James entender que os olhos alternavam de cor entre verde e violeta num padrão de segundos.

Decidindo-se por ser educado e ignorar isso, ajudou a desconhecida a se levantar.

- Tudo bem com você? Qual é o seu nome?

Falou calmamente, a menina parecia confusa e desorientada devido à queda rápida. Nesse instante ela finalmente olhou para cima e focalizou em James.

**Salão Principal, Hogwarts, almoço**

** L**ily olhou em volta.

Sabia que tinha sido dura com James. Remo tinha lhe avisado que o amigo estava com dor de cabeça e talvez seus gritos com ele não tenham ajudado. De fato, ela duvidava que tivesse tomado café da manhã, já que chegou atrasado à sala de Minerva – e ele _ama _Transfiguração. É sua melhor matéria.

Decidida a procurá-lo, foi até os Marotos, que comiam animadamente a algumas cadeiras dali. Sirius, como sempre, estava fazendo palhaçadas que faziam todos rirem. Remo sorria relaxadamente, sentado de frente ao amigo e Peter comia como se nem parasse para respirar.

- Padfoot – Lily chamou.

Pouco antes de virar namorada de James, Lily conheceu _de verdade _Sirius Black. Ele era, atualmente, seu melhor amigo. De fato, ainda irresponsável, um pegador-nato, um palhaço. Mas era uma das melhores pessoas que você encontraria no mundo.

- Lily-Flower!

- Sim, é meu nome, Sirius – a ruiva revirou os olhos, antes de ficar com a expressão preocupada – Vocês viram o Jay?

- Não vimos o _Jay_, Lily-Flower – Sirius riu do apelido do amigo, levando um tapa na cabeça, cortesia de Remo.

- Ele não veio almoçar, se continuar assim, vai passar mal – Lily falou mais preocupada ainda.

- Bom, eu já acabei, Lily, se quiser, posso te ajudar a procurá-lo – Remo se ofereceu, cruzando os talheres no prato.

- Obrigada, Remo.

- Ei, esperem por mim! – Sirius gritou, antes de enfiar uma garfada na boca e sair correndo atrás da dupla que já saía do Salão. Wormtail ficou sentado, ainda enchendo a boca com o máximo de comida que conseguia.

Assim que chegou aos jardins, Remo viu duas sombras perto do lago.

- Ali! – apontou na direção onde podia distinguir a silhueta de James agachado sobre alguém. Lily sentiu o bichinho do ciúme mordê-la quando viu que era uma garota, e muito bonita.

Sirius foi o primeiro a chegar: - Prongs, Prongs, se ia ficar com essa beldade no jardim, devia ter chamado para dividir.

Um tapa foi dado em sua nuca e o animago não olhou para saber que tinha sido Liy.

- Primeiro, devia ser mais educado, Padfoot, ela está obviamente desorientada. Segundo, eu só estava caminhando, trombei com ela sem quer. – James virou-se para a menina ainda no chão – Aliás, qual seu nome?

Amaryllis somente mordeu o lábio inferior.


	3. Amaryllis

**- Capítulo 2 – **

** Amaryllis**

* * *

><p><strong> A<strong>my sentiu o barco atracar na terra. Estivera perdida em pensamentos pelos últimos minutos, olhando sonhadoramente para o castelo. Saiu cuidadosamente do barquinho, ainda sentindo as costas ardendo um pouco. Olhou novamente para a escola e deu um suspiro contente.

O vento balançou seu capuz, mas este não caiu. Começando a caminhar em direção ao castelo, Amy afundou em pensamentos, mas mal deu alguns passos e alguém esbarrou nela.

O impacto foi forte: ela caiu sentada no chão e sentiu todo seu corpo dar um grito de dor, mas a única coisa que saiu de sua boca foi um gemido contido.

- Ah, meu Merlin! Desculpe-me! – ela ouviu uma voz familiar dizer. Repentinamente, era como se todo seu interior estivesse aquecido, mesmo que fosse inicio de Janeiro.

Ela sentiu que essa pessoa a olhava cuidadosamente, mesmo com os olhos abertos e sem enxergar realmente – tinha sido uma queda e tanto. Percebeu que seu capuz tinha caído e torceu para que, seja lá quem essa pessoa fosse, não reconhecesse suas feições de seus pais – ela suspeitava fortemente de que estava no passado. Somente precisava saber o ano.

- Tudo bem com você? Qual é o seu nome? – a voz masculina perguntou gentilmente, embora ainda carregasse dúvida. Amy quase riu imaginando sua expressão ao ver seus olhos que trocam de cor.

O rapaz que lhe perguntou estava agachado na sua frente. Então Amy levantou os olhos e finalmente o olhou. _James Potter._ Sua mente estalou. Amaryllis estava olhando para seu pai. Ele estava um pouco mais jovem que nas fotos, entretanto. Se ela chutasse, diria dezessete ou dezoito – mas como ele estava em Hogwarts, provavelmente tinha dezessete. Seus cabelos eram pretos como os dela, exceto que os dele eram curtos e indomáveis. Amy se perguntou qual fora a ultima vez que escovados. Seus olhos eram de uma cor amendoada e lhe encararam com preocupação atrás de lentes de óculos redondos. Ele era bem alto e tinha muitos músculos – Amy suspeitava que fosse por causa do Quadribol, como Sirius falava.

No entanto, mesmo que quisesse desesperadamente dizer alguma coisa e não tivesse coragem, alguém falou antes dela:

- Prongs, Prongs, se ia ficar com essa beldade no jardim, devia ter chamado para dividir.

Amy conhecia essa voz, ela percebeu enquanto ruborizava fortemente. Ela não se considerava bonita. Seu corpo sempre foi miúdo – ela era a mais baixa de seus amigos. Ginny tinha muito mais curvas, assim como Hermione tinha algo... Confiança? Amy não hesitaria em se atirar de um precipício para salvar alguém, mas com certeza não tinha autoconfiança.

Ninguém pareceu reparar que ela estava corando loucamente.

- Primeiro, devia ser mais educado, Padfoot, ela está obviamente desorientada. Segundo, eu só estava caminhando, trombei com ela sem quer. – James, _seu pai_, falou com reprovação e virou-se para ela – Aliás, qual seu nome?

Amy mordeu seu lábio inferior, nervosa. Ela não estava de frente somente para James Potter, mas também para sua mãe, seu padrinho e Remo. Todos eram muito bonitos.

Remo tinha os mesmos cabelos cor de mel, mas não havia um único fio grisalho. Os mesmos acolhedores olhos castanhos âmbares lhe encaravam e ele tinha uma expressão confusa. Ele era, dos rapazes ali presentes, o mais baixo e menos musculoso, mas era óbvio que essas características cabiam perfeitamente em sua descrição.

Lily tinha cabelos de um ruivo acaju, mas ainda havia partes mais escuras, mais vivas – ou seriam flamejantes? Olhando em seus olhos verdes jade, Amy percebeu que eram iguaizinhos aos dela, e rezou para ninguém percebesse enquanto os seus próprios alternavam entre verde e violeta. A ruiva tinha um corpo cheio de curvas, mais lindo ainda que o de Ginny. Sua altura devia ser algo com um e setenta.

E Sirius – céus! -, Amy sabia que o padrinho era muito bonito antes de ir para Azkaban. Já tinha visto fotos e ele era com certeza lindo. Mas, ao vivo, mais jovem... Amy teve que impedir-se de corar diante de tais pensamentos. Padfoot era o mais alto dos três – um e oitenta e cinco? Um e noventa? Era difícil saber – e também o aparentemente mais musculoso. Amaryllis tinha uma vaga lembrança de ouvi-lo falando que fora batedor. Seus cabelos pretos não eram compridos como no futuro, e, sim, curtos, com uma mecha caindo elegantemente sobre os olhos, que por sua vez, era de um azul claro e límpido.

- Querida? Você está bem? – Lily abaixou-se ao lado de James, tirando Amy do choque de vê-los todos. A ruiva sentia-se estranha em relação a essa desconhecida caída no gramado.

- E-estou – _"droga, Amy, sem gaguejar!"_, mentalmente se repreendeu.

- Tem certeza? – Remo gentilmente disse – Você parece meio pálida.

- Não, agradeço, estou bem. É que eu caí nas escadas de casa ontem e ainda estão um pouco dolorida – Amy estava ficando melhor no negócio de mentir.

- Ah, desculpe! – James disse novamente, percebendo que a trombada tinha provavelmente sido mais dolorosa para ela do que para ele.

- Qual seu nome, gracinha? – Sirius perguntou charmoso.

Amy em geral ficaria envergonhada de ver um homem tão bonito prestando atenção nela, mas recusava-se a corar diante da palavra "gracinha". Ora, por favor, ela não era qualquer uma! Não era um charminho que faria cair de amores, muito menos pelo seu próprio padrinho!

- Não me chame de gracinha! – Amy reclamou. Ela era sempre muito educada... Exceto, em raras exceções, que a chamavam de algo como _gracinha_. Ela era o quê? Uma criança, ou, talvez, uma puta?

- Nossa, Lily-Flower, ela tem um gênio igual ao seu! – Sirius exclamou, para logo em seguida soltar uma gargalha parecida com um latido.

- Com você a cantando descaradamente, eu não estou surpresa – Lily revirou os olhos.

Amy lentamente levantou com a ajuda de sua mãe: - Obrigada... Lily, não é?

- Sim. Lily Evans, prazer – ela apertou a mão de Amy.

- Futura Sra. Potter! – James exclamou e sorriu, apertando a mão de Amy logo em seguida – Eu sou James Potter.

- Suspeitei – Amy sorriu alegremente.

Remo riu e disse: - Sou Remo Lupin. Prazer.

- O prazer é meu, Remo.

- E eu, docinho, sou Sirius Black. – o moreno deu um sorriso galanteador.

- Ah, esse nome... Ele é... De acordo com o pacote, se é que me entende – Amy sorriu com um brilho maroto nos olhos.

- Eu não elogiaria Padfoot se fosse você, ele só vai ficar com um ego maior – James sugeriu.

- Ah? Eu não estava elogiando, estava somente frisando o fato de que o nome da estrela dele estar na constelação de _Cão maior_.

O grupo explodiu em risadas, exceto Sirius, que fechou a cara, e Amy, que sorriu inocentemente.

- Se alguém pode tirar com a cara de Padfoot assim, já gosto de você – James disse e Remo concordou fervorosamente com a cabeça.

- Acho que ainda não me apresentei, não? – essa conversa tinha sido ótima, Amy tivera tempo o suficiente para inventar-lhe um sobrenome. – Sou Amaryllis Phoenix.

- Amaryllis? – repetiu Sirius com uma cara surpresa – Nossa, que nome estranho!

Amy olhou para baixo, ligeiramente deprimida. Seus pais tinham lhe dado esse nome; ela sabia que não era exatamente comum, mas gostava dele. Não precisou olhar para cima para saber que o som de tapa fora Lily batendo em seu futuro padrinho.

- Eu gosto de Amaryllis – disse James pensativo -, é o nome de uma flor, não é?

Amy sorriu: - É sim. Uma das minhas favoritas. E, Sirius – ela se virou para o incrivelmente bonito adolescente -, eu sei que é um nome diferente, mas você pode me chamar de Amy se quiser. Todos os meus amigos o fazem.

- Desculpe, _Amaryllis – _Sirius pronunciou o nome lentamente, enrolando-o na língua. Pensando bem, era um nome bonito, interessante, até. Além de tudo, essa "gracinha", como ele tão bem a titulara, parecera deprimida quando ele a ofendeu.

Sirius decidiu que não gostava dela triste.

Amy começou a levantar, mas antes mesmo de dar um passo, cambaleou, caindo direto nos braços de Remo.

- Desculpe-me – ela disse apressadamente, embaraçada que tivesse tropeçado nos braços de um "estranho".

- Não tem problema, Amy – Remo sorriu amigavelmente. Amaryllis ficou direito sobre seus pés, batendo levemente na capa das vestes bruxas, onde tinha um pouco de grama.

- Ei, Amy... – James começou curioso.

- Sim?

- O que você veio fazer aqui em Hogwarts?

Essa pergunta fez os três Marotos e Lily se sentirem estúpidos. Eram tempos de guerra esse e eles simplesmente confiaram numa estranha que estava caída perto do lago onde a lula gigante habitava. Até onde eles sabiam, podia ser uma Comensal da Morte, ou sei lá. Tudo podia vir nesses tempos sombrios.

- Eu vim conversar com o diretor, Alvo Dumbledore – constatar isso fez Amy se sentir um pouco idiota. Era óbvio que o diretor era Dumbledore. – Eu vim para a entrevista de emprego como professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Amy tentou não demonstrar surpresa assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Como ela sabia disso? De alguma forma, sua cabeça processava o fato de que o antigo professor da matéria, Steven Noreyer, fora assassinado há poucos dias. De alguma maneira inexplicável, ela sabia que Dumbledore procurava um professor. Bem como sabia que era quarta-feira.

Que coisa estranha!

Saindo de seus pensamentos, percebeu que os quatro jovens olhavam para ela de olhos arregalados e queixos caídos.

- Quê?

- Você veio para uma entrevista de emprego? – perguntou uma chocada Lily.

- Mas você deve ter o quê? Treze, quatorze anos? – chutou James. Ele sentia-se esquisito em relação a essa garota, como se pudesse confiar nela cegamente.

Amy bufou: - Eu tenho quinze anos, muito obrigada.

E, conforme falava, Amy percebeu que era verdade. Ela não entendia como tinha passado de dezessete para quinze, mas ainda assim estava ofendida.

- _Quinze?_ Sua testa bate no meu ombro!

- Não sei você percebeu, _Black_, mas você é incrivelmente alto!

Sirius tremeu ao ouvir o nome Black sair dos lábios de Amy. Estranho. O tremelique não fora por nojo de sua família, mas, sim, porque, pela primeira vez, o seu sobrenome parecia bonito.

Amy somente inspirou profundamente, tentando realmente não ficar brava com o fato de que eles estavam certos e ela era pequena, e começou a andar em direção as portas do castelo.

- Ei! Onde tá indo, Amy? – James indagou curioso, logo seguindo atrás dela, assim como todos os outros.

- Já falei: indo ver o professor Dumbledore. Não me importa se "_sou jovem demais"_, eu já sou formada.

- Formada? – todos disseram em um coro tão perfeito que Amy _quase _se desestressou.

- É. Formada em uma escola de magia e bruxaria no norte da Inglaterra, em Cheshire.

- Nunca ouvi falar – Sirius falou perdidíssimo.

- Espero que nunca tenha ouvido falar da escola, pois se você estiver falando do estado Cheshire lhe darei um mapa – Amy disse, ao mesmo tempo em que virava o corredor e encontrava-se em frente a gárgula que dava para o escritório do diretor.

- Rá, rá – Sirius riu sem humor, apesar dos outros gargalharem. Amy somente deu um sorriso doce.

Virou-se para a gárgula, sentindo um embrulho no estomago. Em poucos segundos veria Dumbledore. O seu olhar paternal, o brilho nas íris azuis, os oclinhos meia-lua... Ela estava mesmo preparada para isso?

- Manteiga de amendoim – ela quase sussurrou para a pedra, que girou, dando passagem.

- Como você sabia a senha? – Remo falou surpreso.

- Como disse, vim fazer uma entrevista de emprego. Essas coisas são marcadas com antecedência. O professor Dumbledore teve a gentileza de me informar onde sua sala ficava e qual era a senha.

Tirou a parte de que, bem como outros fatos, a senha somente entrara na sua cabeça, como se tivesse sempre sabido.

- Bem, boa sorte, então – James disse repentinamente desconfortável. As suas emoções, bem como a dos outros, mudava rápido demais na presença dessa garota, e isso era muito estranho.

Que sensação era essa que os quatro sentiam de já conhecê-la?

Amy finalmente deu um sorriso largo, completo.

- Obrigada, James – ela disse suavemente, antes de virar as costas para todos e subir as escadas. Ela não queria dizer "tchau" como se fosse a última vez que se vissem. Amy queria mesmo ser a professora.

Afinal, estava num tempo onde seus pais estavam vivos. Sem Fidelius, sem ela nascida. Sem profecia. Tudo o que tinham de se preocupar eram os NIEMs no momento.

Então, o tom de quem sugeria "hei, nos vemos depois", parecia adequado. Ou, pelo menos, Amy esperava.

Ela só não sabia o que esperar de Dumbledore, porque, por ela, Amaryllis já teria corrido, abraçado seus pais, seus padrinhos e contado tudo sobre o futuro.

Como ela era suficientemente sensata para não fazer isso, Amy não fez. Sabia que era o certo.

Mas aquilo dentro dela era culpa?


	4. Tudo de Novo

**- Capítulo 3 – **

** Tudo de Novo**

* * *

><p><strong> - P<strong>osso lhe ajudar?

Foram as primeiras palavras de Alvo Dumbledore ao ver Amaryllis. Ela, por sua vez, não estava exatamente preparada para ver seu velho mentor. Ele continuava o mesmo – ou será que era melhor dizer que ele seria o mesmo num futuro próximo?

Exceto por seu rosto alguns anos mais jovens, ele ainda tinha sua longa barba branca e brilhante, tão longa que seria possível amarrar no cinto de sua extravagante roupa púrpura. Seus olhos azuis cintilavam atrás de seus mesmos óculos meia-lua.

E, tirando o fato de ser uma completa estranha que acabara de entrar na sua sala, ele parecia bem calmo.

- Olá, Professor Dumbledore – Amy forçou sua voz a sair sem tremores. – Chamo-me Amaryllis.

- Gostaria de se sentar? – o velho diretor indicou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa. Em passos leves, Amy foi até lá. – Como poderia ajudar à senhorita?

- É que... – Amy começou, antes de respirar fundo. _Acalme-se_, disse para si mesma. – É uma longa história.

E, oferecendo uma tigela cheia de gotas de limão, com um sorriso paternal nos lábios, o diretor disse calmamente: - Eu tenho tempo.

**Corredores de Hogwarts**

Todos os quatro olharam Amy subir as escadas até suas costas sumirem na curva da escada em caracol. Então, olharam uns para os outros.

E Sirius expressou o que todos estavam pensando:

- Isso foi estranho.

Todos acenaram, concordando. Por alguma estranha razão, eles sentiam-se familiarizados com aquela menina.

_ Menina!_, a palavra pulou na mente de James. Ele sentia-se protetor em relação a ela, não entendia por que, nem como, mas era assim. E ela era somente uma criança. Claro, ele tinha só dezessete anos e, como disse Amy, ela tinha quinze.

Mas era tão pequena! O topo de sua cabeça batia em seu ombro – e ele era pelo menos cinco centímetros mais baixo que Sirius, o mais alto dos Marotos. Tudo nela parecia frágil.

E ainda tinham aqueles estranhos olhos. Eles eram tão curiosos! Verde, violeta, verde, violeta. Era como se não conseguissem decidir que cor. E aquele verde... Por que eles pareciam tão familiares?

James balançou a cabeça, pegando na mão de Lily.

- Melhor irmos. Se ela for mesmo nossa futura professora, saberemos depois.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, ainda meio hesitante em sair dali. Ela, assim como o moreno, tinha estranhos instintos e ela geralmente seguia os seus. Mas ela não conhecia os instintos dessa vez, então, como poderia segui-los?

Remo acenou positivamente e seguiu os amigos. Sirius, por outro, lado, olhou mais uma vez para a gárgula que já fechara a passagem para a sala do diretor.

Amaryllis.

Tudo naquela garota era estranho, Sirius sabia. E, mesmo que ela – _Amy_, como mesmo se referira – tivesse olhos "bicolores" no rosto e quisesse se candidatar a um emprego em Hogwarts aos quinze anos; não era isso que perturbava Sirius.

Definitivamente era o nome. _Amaryllis_. Ele nunca ouvira tal nome antes. Aliás, antes de Prongs comentar, nem sabia que era uma flor. Porém Sirius conseguia imaginar a flor somente de olhar para o rosto de Amy.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, isso lhe trouxe um sorriso estúpido ao rosto, enquanto corria para alcançar seus amigos.

**Sala do Diretor, pouco antes do jantar,**

-... e, então, de alguma maneira que não entendo, vim parar aqui.

Dumbledore ficara silencioso durante todo o seu relato, o que era um alivio; pois, assim como no seu quarto ano quando começara a falar do cemitério, era mais fácil terminar agora que começara.

E levara algum tempo para explicar ao seu velho mentor toda sua vida. Godric's Hollow, Surrey, Hogwarts, Torneio Tribruxo, Horcruxes. Amy nunca pensou em generalizar seus anos, mas de repente parecia muito simples fazer isso.

A última categoria foi como ela morrera – ou, pelo menos, pensava como ia morrer.

Durante alguns minutos após o final de sua história, Alvo ficou em silencio. As mãos cruzadas em cima de sua mesa, os olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo – ou numa profunda meditação. Amy estava acostumada: era a posição que ele ficava quando pensava sobre muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Ao que parece, Srta. _Potter_ – Dumbledore pronunciou o seu sobrenome cautelosamente -, que você ficará no passado durante algum tempo.

- _O quê? _

- Amaryllis, você não foi trazida para essa época através de um feitiço, poção e muito menos um vira-tempo. Foi trazida até aqui, aparentemente, por causas naturais.

Amy estava surpresa demais para falar para o diretor chamar-lhe de "Amy".

- Professor Dumbledore, isso não é possível! Quero dizer, eu estava prestes a ser morta! – a menina exclamou. Os quadros nas paredes pareciam espantados por tal jovem pessoa falar sobre o assunto tão calmamente.

O diretor lançou-lhe um sorriso calmo: - Minha cara criança – Amy pensou em protestar, até chegar à conclusão que no ponto de vista de Dumbledore, todos eram incrivelmente jovens. -, eu, assim como você, estou completamente incrédulo sobre os acontecimentos, porém, acredito que o destino decidiu dar outra chance à senhorita.

- Des... tino?

- Certamente.

Amy olhou pela janela que ficava atrás do poleiro de Fawkes, agora vazio. Era a mesma janela que ela olhara quando Sirius morrera. A mesma que olhava toda vez que entrava na sala do diretor, em seu sexto ano, para ter aulas particulares. Era a mesmíssima janela do que pareciam horas atrás, quando ela levantara e caminhara para a Floresta Proibida.

- Professor – ela chamou silenciosamente.

- Sim?

- Eu _nunca _mais vou voltar ao meu tempo?

Por mais que a ideia de estar com seus pais, Sirius e Remo lhe agradasse ao êxtase, ela não queria ficar atada ao ano de 1977 (de acordo com o diretor, era isso). Amy pensou por alguns instantes, aterrorizada com a ideia de nunca ser _filha _de seus _pais_. E se ela continuasse para sempre ali, crescendo somente dois anos atrás de sua família?

Dumbledore olhou-lhe por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua.

- Eu não tenho absoluta certeza, Amaryllis, mas pelos seus relatos e pelas minhas teorias; não, você não voltará ao seu tempo, bem como não está atada a este – ele logo completou ao ver a expressão de Amy cair.

- Diretor?

- Você veio até nós, minha criança, por causas naturais. Pelo que parece, será assim que você sairá deste tempo.

Amy entendeu em um segundo.

- Professor, ainda faltam três anos para meu nascimento! Todo pode acontecer! E se meus pais morrerem nesse espaço de tempo? E se eu morrer? – não que a última opção fizesse diferença, ela já estava prestes a morrer em seu próprio ano mesmo.

- Acalme-se, criança. Você poderá ficar sob os tetos de Hogwarts durante os anos. Quando o tempo de seu nascimento vier, tenho certeza que seus pais continuarão bem.

_Talvez_, Amy concordou mentalmente. _Mas e depois do meu nascimento?_

- Professor... Eu te contei sobre o futuro... Será que há alguma chance de...

- De mudar? – o diretor concedeu geralmente e a morena acenou com a cabeça. – Talvez sim, talvez não. Quando os eventos do seu passado aconteceram, seus pais não conheciam você. Mas, certamente, conhecerão agora.

- Será que eles gostarão de mim? – Amy sabia que era uma pergunta boba. Somente não conseguiu refreá-la, assim como não conseguirá refrear a "Dói?", para Sirius.

- Pelas horas que passei com você até agora, Amaryllis, não há dúvidas.

- Chame-me de Amy, professor.

- Indubitavelmente. Você, por sua vez, pode chamar-me de Alvo.

Amy corou. Ela nunca tinha chamado nenhum professor pelo nome, exceto Remo. Era mais estranho ainda, levando em conta que ela conhecia seu mentor desde que tinha onze anos, quando ela batia na altura de sua cintura, e agora batia em seu ombro. Com esse pensamento, ela pensou em quanto o tempo voava.

- Bom, creio que devo providenciar um malão e um conjunte de unifor... – mas o diretor de Hogwarts foi gentilmente interrompido.

- Na verdade, Alvo, eu tinha outros planos sobre minha estadia...

**Salão Principal, Hogwarts, jantar.**

O Salão encontrava-se particularmente barulhento naquela noite. Conversas voavam pelas mesas, bem como risadas alegres e sussurros de fofocas. Os talheres retiniam contra os pratos de ouro. O teto encantado trazia uma noite clara e estrelada.

Porém um grupo de Grifinórios se encontrava pensativo. O diretor já tinha voltado de sua sala e estava sentado no meio da mesa dos professores, alegremente conversando com Minerva. Mas nem sinal de Amaryllis – isso queria dizer que ela não fora contratada?

Apesar de acharem meio louca a ideia de terem aula com alguém de quinze anos, os quatro gostaram da menina e estavam ansiosos para vê-la novamente. No entanto, já estavam na sobremesa e nem mesmo uma palavra foi dita sobre a garota.

- Que desanimação – guinchou Peter certa hora, enfiando grandes porções de pudim de laranja na boca.

James somente deu de ombros. Não estava empenhado o suficiente para explicar sobre o encontro que ele e os outros tiveram de tarde.

Repentinamente as portas do Salão Principal foram abertas. Todos olharam para lá, e ainda podia-se ver primeiroanistas no final das mesas, espichando-se, curiosos, para ver quem fora o causador das atenções.

Lá – o coração do grupo Grifinório pulou em surpresa – estava Amaryllis. Estava um pouco diferente, entretanto. Para inicio de conversa, parecia menos confusa do que de tarde. Suas feições eram mais relaxadas e seus lábios rosados ostentavam um sorriso brilhante. Os cabelos pretos, mesmo presos num rabo de cavalo alto, batiam quase na cintura. Seus olhos bicolores atraíram a atenção das pessoas, bem como (para garotos abusados) o seu corpo. Ela vestia uma calça jeans preta, justa, e uma blusa de cintura fina, onde o decote e as mangas tinham renda. E, por cima, um casaco de bruxo, até a altura do joelho, vermelho e prateado.

Amy sorriu agradavelmente para todos. Em seu ombro, relaxadamente sentada, encontrava-se uma fadinha. Ninguém conseguia ver direito, mas tinha pele cremosa e vestia um leve vestido azul berrante, além de ter cabelos roxos e enormes olhos rosa. Algo parecido com pó dourado voava perto de suas asas brancas.

- Desculpe o atraso, diretor, tive assuntos a tratar e encontrei-me ligeiramente perdida. O gentil fantasma teve a gentileza de me mostrar o caminho – indicando o fantasma ao seu lado.

Para a surpresa de todos, que somente agora pareceram reparar, o fantasma era Pirraça! E este sorria!

- Não foi nada, cara _milady_ – ele fez uma profunda reverência, beijando a mão de Amy e sair flutuando do Salão, rindo loucamente.

Amy sorriu para os rostos chocados e caminhou em direção à mesa dos professores, seus saltos não muito altos batendo quase silenciosamente no chão de pedra.

O diretor então levantou, deu a volta na mesa e cumprimentou Amy, antes de virar-se para os incrédulos alunos.

- Alunos, professores, tenho o prazer de apresentar para vocês a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: Amaryllis Phoenix.

As pessoas do Salão encontravam-se atordoadas demais para bater palmas propriamente. Amy não poderia ligar menos. Cumprimentou rapidamente seus colegas de trabalho e sentou-se na ponta da mesa, ao lado de uma muito mais jovem Aurora Sinistra.

E começou a tranquilamente comer. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que a fez sorrir, porque se dependesse dela, assim seria a partir de agora.

_Como se nada tivesse acontecido_.


	5. Rhys e Bryn

**- Capítulo 4 –**

** Rhys e Bryn **

* * *

><p><strong> A<strong>my respirou algumas vezes. Sabia que não devia ficar nervosa. Merlin! Sua primeira aula de todos os tempos era com uma turma do primeiro ano – Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. Aliás, ela já tinha dado aulas na Armada de Dumbledore, por que estava tão estressada?

Respirou fundo novamente.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos que, assim como na noite anterior, estavam presos em um rabo alto, afinal, suas aulas seriam a maioria práticas. Exceto a primeira: Amy queria conhecer os alunos na primeira aula.

Deu mais uma checada em sua roupa e saiu de seu escritório. A sala de Defesa já se enchia de alunos com carinhas ansiosas. Isso a fez sorrir internamente: os primeiros anos ainda eram inocentes demais para ficarem pensando coisas horríveis (ou assim ela esperava).

Quando o sinal tocou, todos os alunos tinham seus livros fechados em cima de suas mesas, prontíssimos para escrever o que a professora dissesse. Isso a fez franzir o cenho – teria que perguntar Dumbledore que tipo de professor Noeyer tinha sido.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, professora Phoenix – a turma cumprimentou obedientemente.

- Primeiro de tudo: nunca_, jamais_, me chame de professora Phoenix. Faz eu me sentir velha – isso arrancou algumas risadas. – Talvez nem todos se sintam confortáveis a me chamarem pelo apelido que meus amigos me deram: Amy.

Os alunos pareceram agitados. Nenhum professor os deixava chamar pelo primeiro nome, muito menos apelido!

- Combinemos que Amaryllis é um nome cheio, hm? Porém, sintam-se livres para me chamarem assim, bem como professora Amy ou professora Amaryllis. Feito?

- Feito, professora Amaryllis.

Isso a fez sorrir. Caminhou até sua mesa e, ignorando a própria cadeira, sentou-se relaxadamente na primeira.

- Bom, estamos praticamente no meio do ano letivo. E sei que muitos se sentiram confusos com a mudança de professor. Devido à abrupta retirada do professor Noreyer, não tenho os papéis necessários de cada turma. Alguém poderia gentilmente me informar onde paramos?

Uma menina de marias-chiquinhas loiras levantou a mão.

- Sim...?

- Mika Dwyer, professora. Nós paramos em Hinkypunks.

- Obrigada, Mika – então _a turma parecia bem_, decidiu Amy. Levando em conta seus dois primeiros anos inúteis em Defesa, ela só fora aprender sobre isso com Remo, no terceiro ano.

O resto da aula progrediu calmamente. Os alunos pareciam ansiosos para perguntarem sobre ela – tendo aparecido tão de repente no castelo -, mas não parecia ter coragem o suficiente para fazê-lo. O fato se repetiu na próxima aula com os segundos anos (Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa).

Na hora do almoço, quando Amy entrou no Salão, todos os alunos pareciam saber sobre suas aulas. Passou caminhando tranquilamente entre as mesas da Lufa-Lufa e da Grifinória, acenando em retorno aos alunos que lhe cumprimentavam.

Pouco antes de chegar à mesa dos professores, porém, um aluno – pelo que parecia, primeiro ano – da Corvinal a perguntou: - Professora Amy, meu irmão Dave disse que você já lutou contra Comensais da Morte. É verdade, senhorita?

A voz do menininho parecia animada e os que estavam perto o suficiente para ouvir encontravam-se curiosos também.

- Sim... Qual é o seu nome?

- Sou Leon McGuier, professora Amy. Você deve ser bem corajosa, não é?

Amy corou, mas sorriu amavelmente para a criança – obviamente contente e elétrica – à sua frente.

- Diga-me você, Leon.

Ele sorriu e voltou correndo para sua mesa, cochichando animadamente com outros primeiros anos. Amy, por sua vez, teve um almoço muito bom, sentada entre Aurora Sinistra e Charity Burbage, que, mais novas, estavam em seus vinte e tantos anos.

Dez minutos antes de o sinal tocar, Amy caminhou tranquila para sua sala. Quatro vezes por semana, sempre depois do almoço, suas aulas eram com os sétimos anos. Ao que parece, nessa época, os alunos eram preparados para infortúnios.

Ela estava de costas para as carteiras, arrumando pergaminhos e penas, de forma que percebeu que a sala estava cheia somente quando o sinal tocou. Como era uma turma de NIEMs, tinham alunos de todas as quatro casas.

Amy novamente sentou-se em sua mesa – após flutuar os pergaminhos até um armário – e apresentou-se para a turma. Os sétimos anos pareceram mais à vontade em chamá-la de Amaryllis ou Amy.

Uma mão se ergueu no meio da sala no final de sua apresentação.

- Sim...?

- Mikhaela Leinhger, professora. Quantos anos você tem?

Amy sorriu: - Quinze, Mikhaela.

O queixo dos alunos caiu, exceto – Amy ficou prazerosa em vê-los – de Lily, James, Remo e Sirius. Quase enrugou o nariz, porém, ao ver Peter Pettigrew sentado ao lado de Lupin.

- Você é mais nova que nós! – exclamou um chocado, e muito mais novo, Severo Snape.

- Obrigada, Severo. – ela sorriu docemente, como se tivesse sido um elogio.

Ninguém perguntou como ela sabia o nome de Snape, ainda chocados.

- Mais alguma pergunta? – uma mão se ergueu, fazendo-a suspirar internamente, ao ver que era. – Sim, Sirius?

- Você tem namorado Amy?

Risadinhas foram ouvidas. Amaryllis recusava-se a corar, de forma que pulou de sua mesa e sorriu.

- Sou infeliz ao dizer que, não, Sirius, não tenho namorado. Mas não acho que estejamos aqui para saber da minha vida amorosa; o que nos leva a nossa aula de hoje.

Ela fez um movimento com a varinha, flutuando um baú médio até a frente das carteiras.

- Talvez possa parecer básico para vocês, que já estão no seu último ano de educação bruxa. Mas o objetivo aqui não é o feitiço, e, sim, a própria realização e superação.

Nesse momento, o baú tremeu fortemente.

- Alguém poderia me dizer o que há ali dentro? Lily? – perguntou, ao ver a mão levantada.

- Um bicho-papão.

- Precisamente, cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Como não é desconhecido para todos nós, um bicho-papão pode assumir a forma de nossos maiores medos, porém, individualmente. Não acredito que seria engraçado se se transformasse em um bicho metade lesma e metade _banshee_, não é?

A turma riu.

- Agora, por gentileza, formem uma fila. Creio que saibam o feitiço "Riddikulus"?

Todos acenaram, já formando uma fila única. Para dar mais espaço, Amy mexeu a varinha e as carteiras foram afastadas para os cantos. Meneou a mão uma vez, destrancando o cadeado do baú, numa magia sem varinha.

Algo se mexeu dentro do baú. A tampa se abriu. De dentro, saiu uma cobra de duas cabeças, aparentemente venenosa. A primeira pessoa da fila era uma garota alta, de cabelos pretos. Amy, se não estava enganada, achava que a garota de chamava Éclair.

Por um segundo ela pareceu congelada, até...: - Riddikulus!

As cabeças rasgaram-se como papel dividido ao meio. Amy sorriu e indicou o próximo. Um garoto gordinho, Dennis, no qual o bicho-papão virou uma cabeça sangrenta separada do corpo.

Conforme as pessoas passavam, Amaryllis via que seus medos eram menos infantis dos que quando ela estava na classe. Estes eram alunos do sétimo anos, adultos no mundo bruxo. Seus medos eram outros, estavam no meio de uma guerra.

Amy ficou triste em ver que o medo de Remo era uma lua cheia – mas ninguém, exceto os Marotos, Lily e Snape, percebeu. Ficou surpresa ao ver que o maior medo de Pettigrew era ele mesmo morto (foi uma cena um tanto quanto grotesca).

Roger David tinha medo de vampiros. Millis Greenshaw tinha medo de ver sua irmãzinha morrendo. Cada vez mais a vez de seus pais e seu padrinho se aproximava. Isso estava deixando Amy nervosa. Ela não queria ver seus maiores medos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria desesperadamente sabê-los.

No entanto, a chance de descobrir nunca apareceu. Na vez de Jasmim Yale o bicho-papão mudou de uma planta carnívora assassina para um Comensal da Morte. Antes que qualquer um pudesse se mexer, o Comensal apontou sua varinha para Jasmim e essa caiu gritando de dor.

Amy logo correu em sua direção, duvidava que a aluna fosse se livrar disso – afinal, que graça tinha na dor? Entrou entre Jasmine e o bicho-papão sem nem pensar, porém, nos breves segundos que o bicho se transformava, ela pensou no que tinha medo.

Voldemort? Não era exatamente isso. Dementadores? Agora ela sabia combatê-los. Seus amigos morrendo? Ela estava no passado, todos viveriam se tudo corresse bem.

E, para sua imensa surpresa, o bicho-papão transformou-se nela. Exatamente igual, exceto... Exceto pelos olhos vermelhos. Os mesmos olhos de Tom Riddle no futuro.

Sua "eu" caminhou em sua direção, com um sorrisinho no rosto. Toda a turma tinha se afastado, incrédula com o medo da professora. Amy mesmo se encontrava desconfortável.

- Eu sei o que você teme – o "Amy-bicho-papão" desdenhou.

Amy olhou aquilo confusa, mas ainda com a varinha levantada.

- Eu vi seu medo, Amaryllis Juliet, e ele é _meu!_ – na última palavra, "Amy-bicho-papão" avançou, mas Amaryllis gritou segundos antes:

- _Riddikulus!_

"Amy-bicho-papão" não se transformou em nada engraçado, muito pelo contrário, somente caiu no chão. Imóvel como morta.

A turma pareceu afetada pela imagem de sua mais nova professora morta, mesmo que falsa; entretanto, Amy ignorou totalmente. Caminhou para seu corpo – isso soava estranho – e o cutucou com a varinha. O bicho-papão transformou-se em fumaça e se esgueirou para o baú.

Amaryllis trancou-o e virou-se para a turma, dizendo numa voz quase indiferente: - Classe dispensada. De tarefa quero a teoria do feitiço do Patrono. Trabalharemos nele na segunda-feira. Bom dia.

Amy ouviu todos cochichando enquanto pegavam suas mochilas e saiam da sala, porém ignorou tudo, flutuando o baú novamente até o canto e preparando os papéis para a próxima aula, que era com o quarto ano da Corvinal e Sonserina.

Ficou surpresa ao ouvir alguém chamar atrás de si: - Amy?

Virou-se e viu Lily, os Marotos e mais uma garota, que parecia familiar.

- Sim?

- Está tudo bem? Você parece meio pálida. – Lily disse preocupadamente.

- Estou bem, Lily. Surpresa somente; faz tempo que não vejo meu maior medo. Na verdade, era outro.

- Qual era? – Sirius logo perguntou, um tanto quanto insensível, mas recebeu um tapa da garota familiar.

_Alice!_ Amy exclamou mentalmente. A mãe de Neville, Alice Meadows. Por isso parecia familiar.

- Dementadores, Sirius – Amy riu, agora empilhando livros sobre Defesa.

- Sabe conjurar um Patrono? – perguntou Alice, admirada.

- Tive a necessidade de aprender a alguns anos – Amy respondeu evasivamente. Os outros pareceram sentir que ela não queria comentar sobre o assunto.

James sorriu largamente: - Como convenceu o velho Dumby a te contratar? Todo mundo está chocado pela sua idade.

- Não foi difícil, na verdade. Respondi algumas perguntas, mostrei-lhes alguns feitiços, e minha vontade de ensinar. Só. – olhando para o seu relógio de pulso, perguntou para os seus alunos: - Vocês não irão se atrasar para suas aulas?

- Não. Exceto pela Lily, que tem Runas Antigas no próximo horário depois desse, assim como Sirius tem Aritmancia, todos temos as tardes livres depois de Defesa – Remo deu de ombros calmamente.

Amy viu-se muito surpresa ao descobrir que Sirius fazia Aritmancia – ele sempre parecera do tipo preguiçoso e era-se conhecido de que Aritmancia era uma das matérias eletivas mais difíceis.

- Já que tem a tarde livre, por que não vamos até meu escritório tomar alguma coisa? Eu tenho que aproveitar enquanto não tenho nada para corrigir.

Todos riram enquanto encaminhavam-se para o escritório de Amy, que era subindo a escada no final da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela abriu a porta e calmamente entrou, esperando que os outros a seguissem, mas eles estavam parados na porta.

- Podem entrar – ela sorriu, até perceber que eles tinham parado porque estavam olhando em volta.

Ontem, depois do jantar, ela fora para seu escritório e o organizara de um modo que fosse aconchegante. Nos primeiros momentos, ela pegou-se pensando como arrumaria se não tinha dinheiro e roupas, exceto a própria que vestia. Até Bryn e Rhys aparecerem.

Bryn era uma fada que tinha sido exilada de sua colônia por ter usado seus poderes para curar um humano. Não entendam mal, fadas era seres mágicos bons e tinha poderes curativos, porém também eram seguidores de regras. E a principal regra acontecia por ser: não falar com humanos (aparentemente, fadas tinham declarado que humanos eram perigosos desde a Caça às Fadas, em 1670).

O humano, ou, no caso, humana, era Amy. Ela e Hermione – Rony tinha se afastado na época – tinham acabado de voltar de Godric's Hollow, onde Amy fora mordida pela venenosa Nagini. Bryn curou-a e, logo depois, exilada. Amaryllis tomou-a como amiga e companheira na caça às Horcruxes.

E Rhys, por sua vez, era uma fênix. Pouco depois de Edwiges morrer, e alguns dias antes do casamento, Rhys apareceu. Ninguém sabe de onde, nem por quê. O fato era que estava machucada e Amy achou-a no jardim d'A Toca. Levando-a para o quarto de Ginny – que era onde ficava toda vez que ia para a casa dos Weasley -, cuidou dela até que ficasse boa.

Imagine a surpresa de Amy ao Rhys, de repente, falar em sua mente. Fênix, aparentemente, tinham um elo empático com as pessoas que escolhiam como mestres. A relação de Amaryllis com Rhys, no entanto, não era mestre-fênix, e, sim, familiares.

O único dia que ficara tão surpresa quanto ontem ao ver suas duas amigas, fora o momento que Hagrid lhe contou que era uma bruxa. Bryn – que não gostava muito de falar em voz alta – viera e cochichara-lhe que ambas sabiam o que acontecera com ela. Por isso, pegaram seus pertences, seu dinheiro e, através de Rhys e seu voo de fênix, pararam no passado.

Ah, e, claro, desculparam-se por demorar tanto. Amy estava chocada demais para ligar para isso.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando Alice perguntou: - O que é isso? – apontando para o bisbilhoscópio que Hermione lhe dera em seu aniversário de dezessete... no futuro.

- Um bisbilhoscópio. Ele nos mostra se algo suspeito está acontecendo a nossa volta.

- E funciona? – James perguntou, tão fascinado com esse pequeno objeto que Amy se questionou se o aparelho que detectava trevas já existia nesse ano.

- Certamente. Faz um barulho muito irritante quando ativo, entretanto. Meus amigos, Fred e Jorge, uma vez colocaram besouros na sopa de seu irmão mais velho, Bill. Rony, meu melhor amigo, estava com um bisbilhoscópio no bolso, e esse apitou.

- Que maneiro! – Sirius exclamou. O bisbilhoscópio estava parado no momento.

O escritório tinha paredes cor de creme e as janelas tinham cortinas beges. Os móveis pareciam vitorianos, sendo cor de mogno. Havia uma prateleira cheia de livros em um canto. Ao lado da prateleira, havia um quadro que mostrava a paisagem de uma selva – algo se mexeu no arbusto, mas nada apareceu. Também havia mesinhas com objetos – tais como o bisbilhoscópio – e abajures de cristal delicado. Um sofá de couro branco estava encostado a uma parede, com uma mesinha preparada para chá na frente.

- Fiquem a vontade – Amy convidou alegremente, sentando-se na poltrona que estava do outro lado da mesa em frente ao sofá.

Seus alunos – que estranho pensar assim! – sentaram-se no sofá branco ou em cadeiras que Amy conjurou em volta da mesinha.

- Você tem fotos bonitas aqui, Amy – Lily comentou, indicando os retratos sorridentes nas paredes.

- Obrigada, Lily. – agradeceu ao mesmo tempo em que um elfo doméstico aparecia e depositava biscoitos e sanduíches na mesa. – E obrigada, Podgy.

- Espero que aprecie madame Amy. – o elfo fez uma longa reverencia e desapareceu, voltando para a cozinha do castelo.

- Quem são todas essas pessoas? – Sirius perguntou. Lily bateu na própria testa e murmurou algo que parecia "idiota insensível".

- Essas pessoas são meus amigos, que acabei por escolher como família. Esses são Bill e Fleur, no dia do casamento deles – ela apontou para uma foto onde ambos sorriam e acenavam. – Aqui é o meu afilhado, Teddy – e indicou uma foto onde um bebê trocava a cor de seu cabelo a todo instante. - Estes são Charlie, Percy, Fred e Jorge pouco antes de eu fazer quatorze anos. – o que era verdade, pois foi uma foto tirada pouco antes da Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- E estes? – apontou para uma foto no qual Rony e Hermione estavam lado a lado, abraçando Amy pelo pescoço. Ela era obviamente mais baixa que os outros dois, e todos os três tinham sorrisos de alegria idêntica.

- São meus melhores amigos – ela sorriu tristemente -, Rony e Hermione.

- Ah, sinto muito. – Sirius disse, entendendo sua expressão tristonha de outra maneira.

- Não sinta. Quero dizer, todas as pessoas que te mostrei estão vivas, bem, exceto Fred. Somente sinto falta de todas elas horrores. São minha única família.

- Não tem irmãos? – perguntou Remus, ao mesmo tempo em que Alice perguntava: - E seus pais?

- Meus pais, Christopher – optou pelo nome do meio de seu pai, pois seria mais fácil de lembrar se o assunto fosse trazido mais tarde. – e Rose foram mortos quando eu tinha um ano. Pelo que soube, Voldemort em pessoa os matou. Nunca descobri o motivo, porém.

Ficou contente ao ver que nenhum deles tremeu com o nome "Voldemort", mas ao mesmo tempo brava consigo mesma por ter de mentir assim.

- Tudo bem, gente – ela deu de ombros ao ver os olhares de pena -, não me lembro deles muito bem. E nunca tive um irmão ou irmã. Então, achei minha própria família. Os Granger e Hermione são as melhores pessoas que eu poderia pedir.

Amy riu internamente ao mascarar o nome dos Weasley como "Granger".

Continuaram comendo e batendo papo durante mais alguns minutos, cada um contando histórias divertidas sobre sua infância. Amy preferiu permanecer quieta e somente rir com os outros, pois não tinha memórias boas daquela época.

- Então, ela enfeitiçou a escova de cabelo para me perseguir e... – porém James foi cortado quando uma súbita bola de fogo apareceu no poleiro prateado que havia ao lado da mesa de Amy.

Os adolescentes se encolheram assustados pela explosão repentina, mas Amaryllis sorriu tranquilamente e disse: - Sempre tão exibida, Rhys.

"Rhys", os outros logo descobriram, era uma fênix.

- Eu não acredito!

- Que incrível!

- Maneiro!

Foram os comentários ao contar a história de como Amy conhecera sua fênix – essa história, pelo menos, ela não precisava mentir. Rhys era uma fênix de penas negras, aparentemente, porém quando o sol batia nelas, formava um arco-íris de cores, como se refletisse a luz. Lily e Alice pareceram absolutamente encantadas quando o "fenômeno" ocorreu à luz entrar pela janela atrás da mesa.

Amy estava justamente comentando sobre o companheirismo de fênix quando algo passou voando rápido em volta de sua cabeça. Pó dourado cobriu sua visão e a fez espirrar quando ela o respirou.

- O que é isso? – James perguntou, também espirrando pelo pó.

Alguém pequeno sentou em seu ombro e Amy sabia "o que" era.

- Olá, Bryn.

Os adolescentes novamente arregalaram os olhos.

- Bem, esta aqui é Bryn, minha outra companheira. Apesar de eu achar que vocês a viram no jantar ontem, certo? – os outros acenaram bobamente, devido à aparência de fada que Bryn trazia.

Sua pele era cremosa e junto a seu corpo pequeno, fazia-a parecer frágil. Ela estava usando o mesmo vestido azul berrante, que era como pedras preciosas brilhando embaixo d'água. Bryn não usava sandálias propriamente, somente tinha finíssimos fiapos prateados entre alguns de seus dedos dos pés, que acabavam enrolando-se em suas duas pernas. Seus cabelos roxos eram compridos e pareciam flutuar a sua volta. E, para completar suas feições mágicas e miúdas, ela trazia dois grandes olhos rosas no rosto.

Bryn deu uma risadinha e cochichou para Amy em sua voz melódica, porém aguda: - Eles são engraçados.

- Quantas... Hm... Companheiras você tem? – Remo perguntou incerto.

- Somente Bryn e Rhys. – Amy sorriu e olhou no relógio. – Lily, Sirius, creio que vocês tenham aula, não é? Desculpe, acho que os atrasei cinco minutos.

- Tudo bem, Amy. – Lily sorriu, rapidamente pegando sua mochila no chão ao lado do sofá que há minutos estava sentada.

Logo todos os outros se despediram também – com Lily e Sirius saindo correndo para Runas Antigas e Aritmancia, respectivamente -, deixando Amy sozinha em seu escritório.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Será um longo ano, não acham?

_"Sem dúvida"_, ela ouviu Rhys responder em sua cabeça, enquanto Bryn ria baixinho em seu ombro. Olhando pela janela, decidiu que tiraria um cochilo antes do jantar. Somente agora repara o quão cansada estava ao seu jogada no passado.

Esticou o braço e Rhys voou suavemente, pousando em seu antebraço direito. Amy caminhou para o quadro que tinha a imagem de selva. Do arbusto que antes tinha se mexido, saiu uma cobra pequena e verde escura rastejando.

- _Ssssenha?_ – a cobra pediu. O arbusto do qual a cobra saíra mexeu novamente, mas mais nenhum animal apareceu.

- _Horcruxessss_ – Amy sibilou de volta. O quadro abriu para dentro e a menina passou, entrando em seus aposentos.

Bocejou e encaminhou-se para sua cama.


	6. Medrosa Cobra

**- Capítulo 5 – **

**- Medrosa Cobra -**

* * *

><p><em>"Rir é o melhor remédio".<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> semana terminou antes que Amy percebesse. A essa altura do campeonato, ela também já se conformara que ficaria no passado por mais alguns _anos_. Sabia que podia mudar toda sua vida e ainda estava indecisa sobre o que fazer, afinal, não era todo dia que você tinha a chance de decidir mudar de vida _tão _drasticamente.

Não entendam mal. Ela pularia numa oportunidade de salvar seus pais, Sirius e Remo a qualquer momento. Ela queria que todos tivessem uma vida além de morte prematura. Porém... _Porém_, se Amaryllis mudasse _tantas _coisas, ela ainda conheceria seus amigos? E se essa mudança a não a permitisse conhecer Ron, Hermione e todos os outros?

Não era com amor que Amy se preocupava. Ela nunca realmente amara ninguém. Nunca mesmo dera um primeiro beijo – o que podia ser explicado por sua complicada vida, mas ainda ligeiramente embaraçoso que uma garota de dezessete (quer dizer, quinze) nunca tivesse beijado. Mas, por outro lado, perder os amigos era outra questão. Ela já tinha perdido de mais.

_Mas_, uma vozinha ficava dizendo em sua cabeça, _se você mudasse os acontecimentos, não se lembraria. Irá nascer de novo, ou você se esqueceu?_

E, como se essa decisão já não fosse difícil o bastante, ensinar seus pais durante duas horas nos dois dias seguintes à quarta-feira, foi pior ainda. Ela olharia em seus rostos e veria expressões felizes. Pelo que ela repara, eram namorados com um relacionamento perfeito, amigos divertidos e vida tranquila. Claro, a guerra estava acontecendo, mas todos próximos deles estavam vivos. Saudáveis. Em suma, alegres.

Até ela nascer alguns anos depois e estragar com tudo isso.

Amaryllis suspirou, olhando seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Três dias atrás – em seu primeiro dia dando aulas (pelo menos nesse tempo) – ela tinha olhado nesse mesmo espelho. Ele dificilmente tinha mudado. A moldura ainda era de ouro com desenhos intricado e ainda ocupava a porta inteira de seu armário. Seu reflexo, entretanto, parecia de outra pessoa.

Os cabelos pretos bem escovados e longos até a cintura encontravam-se embaraçados, para cima, uma bagunça sem esperança. Suas roupas, sempre tão bem escolhidas com modéstia, no momento eram somente uma camisola azul amassada e depressiva. Se seus olhos pudessem chorar secos, era assim que Amy os descreveria. Estavam brilhantes, mas livres de quaisquer lágrimas.

Amy sabia que sua aparência podia ter muito haver com o fato de que ontem tivera um sonho com Voldemort. Ele tinha atacado uma vila trouxa, matado várias pessoas, entre elas, crianças pequenas. Isso seria perturbador para qualquer um. Mas ela sabia que também tinha haver com a grande decisão a ser tomada.

Amaryllis suspirou pelo que parecia a milésima vez naquela manhã de sábado. E, dando às costas a sua horrível aparência, foi até seu banheiro tomar um bom banho.

Quem sabe isso a ajudasse?

_Sua decisão não devia ser difícil, não devia_, a voz discordou.

_Cale a boca_, Amy respondeu, sabendo que responder a vozes em sua cabeça era insano. E, de fato, não resolvia nada.

**Café da manhã, Salão Principal,**

**V**inte minutos depois, Amy entrava no Salão, pronta para um novo dia. Como era final de semana, ela abandonou as roupas que usava para dar aulas práticas e botou roupas confortáveis. O que queria dizer uma calça jeans azul, uma blusa de manga comprida verde clara e um pulôver branco. Era um dia razoavelmente frio nesse mês de Janeiro e Amy não queria arriscar pegar uma gripe.

Os alunos pareceram genuinamente surpresos em ver uma professora com roupas trouxas, mas Amy ignorou os olhos com maestria – afinal, tinha experiência. Na verdade, ela não somente ignorou-os como acenou para alunos lá e aqui, antes de sentar-se à mesa dos professores entre Aurora e Caridade Burbage, com as quais tinha criado uma suave amizade.

- Aconteceu algo, Amy? – perguntou Caridade assim que viu o rosto de sua amiga naquela manhã, que parecia particularmente triste.

- Nada importante, Cari. Mas obrigada por perguntar.

Amy ainda achava um pouco estranho ser amiga dessas duas mulheres, assim como amiga de Septima Vector e Holanda Hooch. Nesse tempo, elas tinham entre vinte e sete e trinta e quatros anos. Mesmo que Amaryllis tivesse idade de uma quintoanista, todas as quatro a aceitaram perfeitamente como amiga. Os professores mais velhos pareceram gostar dela também, mas ainda era mais normal sua relação para com eles, era mais... Formal? Respeitosa?

O que tornava menos estranho tudo isso, era o fato de que Septima tinha acabado de entrar na escola, como ela. E as outras também não estavam lecionando no castelo há muito tempo.

- Amy, você parece que foi até o inferno e voltou. Tenho certeza que nada está bem. – Aurora brigou suavemente. Ela tinha somente vinte e sete, entretanto tinha um espírito de mãe, pois (pelo que descobriu Amy através de Caridade) sua irmã mais nova tinha morrido poucos antes do começo do ano.

- Ok. Não estou bem. Não é nada, amanhã estarei melhor. – ela decidiu por um fim na questão, ajeitando-se na cadeira e colocando uma pequena colher de mingau em seu prato.

- Você não come muito, não é? – Holanda perguntou curiosamente, sentada do outro lado de Aurora.

- Não de verdade. – a adolescente deu de ombros, ignorando o fato. Quando morava com os Dursley, muitas vezes a comida lhe fora negada. Seu apetite melhorara um pouco ao ir para Hogwarts, mas há poucos dias mesmo ainda estava na busca às Horcruxes.

- Pois devia. – Aurora brigou de novo. Amy revirou os olhos e levou uma colherada à boca.

- Bem, o que achou de Hogwarts até agora, Amy? – Septima perguntou, sentada do outro lado de Caridade, enquanto levantava os olhos do prato.

- Ah, excelente – Amy respondeu contente em mudar de assunto. – Minha antiga escola não era tão grande, nem tão... Hm... Mágica. Acho que isso torna tudo muito melhor.

As quatro sorriram para a morena e concordaram.

- E as aulas? – Aurora perguntou, olhando a menina ao seu lado. Ela parecia mais feliz que o assunto sobre seu estado tinha trocado, mas Aurora não estava convencida de que isso significava "melhor".

- Ah, divertidíssimas! Eu não sabia que ensinar era tão legal. Só espero que os alunos gostem de mim. – Amy completou preocupada.

- Tenho certeza que gostam, querida.

- Quem não gostaria? – Caridade concordou com Aurora.

Amy corou e sorriu timidamente, sentindo-se mil vezes melhor: - Obrigada.

O grupo conversou sobre outros assuntos, sem pressa para terminar a refeição já que era um preguiçoso Sábado. Amy ouviu distraidamente Septima comentar sobre um par de Lufanos complicados, enquanto observava o Salão com olhos rápidos.

No meio da mesa dos Grifinórios estavam sentados seus pais. Pelo que pareciam, estavam tendo uma manhã muito melhor que a dela, rindo das bobeiras que Sirius fazia. Remo também parecia alegre enquanto conversava com uma garota alta de cabelos chocolate e olhos cor de mel, que Amy sabia se chamar Emmeline Vance. Alice Meadows estava sentada do outro lado de Lily, segurando as mãos de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Frank Longbottom. Peter Pettigrew comia avidamente de seu prato empilhado com comida – mas, Amy percebeu o que ninguém tinha, lançava olhares ansiosos à mesa Sonserina.

Ela sentiu seu sangue gelar. Era isso. Ele já planejava ir para o lado de Lord Voldemort? Ou era somente indecisão? Já estavam convidando-o? Sentindo ligeiramente enjoada, ela empurrou o café da manhã inacabado para longe de si.

- Terminou? – Caridade perguntou, surpresa em ver a maior parte da já mínima porção de mingau ainda ali.

- Na verdade, estou me sentindo um pouco enjoada – ela admitiu.

- Não quer ver Madame Pomfrey? – Holanda sugeriu e, vendo o (fingido) olhar de dúvida de Amy, ela completou: - Ela é a nova enfermeira da escola.

Que estranho pensar em Poppy como _nova enfermeira da escola_. Em seu tempo, obviamente, ela já estava lá há algum tempo.

- Não se preocupem, tenho certeza que é passageiro. – _quando Pettigrew for embora, meu enjoo também irá_, ela quase completou, mas segurou as palavras em sua boca para impedir besteiras futuras.

Amaryllis começou a levantar-se e Aurora a olhou desaprovadora, mas, ao mesmo tempo, preocupada.

- Ficarei bem, Rory – sorriu, pensando em cada apelido que aparecia. Amy nem sabia que pessoas chamadas Aurora tinham apelido (o que era estúpido de sua parte), muito menos que estes poderiam ser _Rory_. Mas, de alguma forma, "Rory" era fofo, delicado, simples. Exatamente como Aurora Sinistra é.

A dita cuja sorriu fragilmente para Amy, e esta se pegou pensando como tinham ficado tão unidas em somente quatro dias. Acenando para o resto de suas amigas e o resto dos professores, desceu as escadas que dava para a mesa principal. Caminhou tranquilamente entre a mesa da Corvinal e da Sonserina.

Amaryllis não tinha lugar exato para ir, de forma que somente andou pelo castelo sem destino. No final, acabou indo parar no lago, bem perto de onde trombara com seu pai. Ela sorriu e sentou-se encostada a uma grande árvore na beira d'água.

Olhando a Lula Gigante nadando, a brisa tranquila em seu rosto e sua paz interior, a escolha a tomar parecia óbvia. Ela viera de uma Hogwarts destruída, onde a atmosfera era melancólica, funesta. Nesse tempo a guerra parecia tão distante!

Pó dourado passou rápido por sua vista a alguns metros de distância antes de sumir. Amy sorriu fracamente. Bryn acenou delicadamente, como somente uma fada conseguiria e voou tão alto até sumir. A morena olhou a fadinha desaparecer, desaparecer e... Ficou sozinha.

Suspirou, encostando como alguém velho a cabeça na árvore. Por que as coisas não podiam ser simples somente uma vez? Amy invejou, somente por um momento, os que viviam simplesmente. Por que não podia ser uma trouxa, sem ideia da magia, sem ideia do que era dor?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela segunda vez ao ouvir alguém rir muito alto. Olhou em volta; em outra parte do lago, sentados ao pé de uma árvore muito parecida com a sua estava um grupo de pessoas. O sol batia ali, de forma que eram facilmente visíveis, enquanto Amy estava parcialmente escondida.

Seu pai estava sentado com sua mãe entre as pernas, abraçando-a por trás e brincando com seu cabelo. Os cabelos de James, tão iguais aos seus na cor, eram mais bagunçados ainda pelo vento. Seus olhos amendoados eram tão despreocupados! Lily, por outro lado, trazia um sorriso mais discreto nos lábios, como se estivesse tendo um sonho particularmente bom. Seus cabelos ruivos vivíssimos balançavam suavemente com o vento e seus olhos – que se abrissem Amy sabia que encontraria as mais verdes esmeraldas – estavam preguiçosamente fechados.

Remo era um dos que estava encostado na árvore. Trazia um livro de capa azul escura no colo, porém este se encontrava fechado. Sua face era jovem e não tinha marcas de cicatrizes que num futuro traria. Os olhos âmbar era quase da mesma cor que os cabelos cor de mel, que ainda não possuíam partes grisalhas de cansaço. Ao seu lado, Emmeline Vance gesticulava ao falar com ele. A menina, que parecia ter mais ou menos a mesma altura de Moony, tinha os cabelos chocolate não muito compridos, caindo até os ombros em cachos. Seus olhos eram cor de mel e traziam certa inocência ao se mexerem.

Amy analisou a dupla. Ela sabia que Moony ficaria com Tonks no futuro, mas ele sempre trazia uma expressão melancólica ao pensar em ter um relacionamento com a metamorfomaga... Era por que já amara antes? Emma (como seus amigos a chamavam) e Moony formavam um bom casal. Amaryllis tentou lembrar-se do que Moody dissera em seu quinto ano... _"... essa é Emmeline Vance, Voldemort a matou pessoalmente... Sirius, quando ainda usava cabelos curtos... e aquele é Lupin, obviamente..."_, Amy parou de pensar nisso. Já sabia o que acontecera com Emma.

Alice estava deitada de barriga para baixo, o queixo apoiado nas mãos. O rosto de Alice Meadows era tão parecido com o que Neville teria que era assustador. Traziam bochechas redondas e sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. Os cabelos eram castanhos, mas os olhos eram azuis escuros. Frank Longbottom estava deitado ao seu lado, no entanto, de barriga para cima, os braços relaxadamente atrás da cabeça. Os cabelos eram arrumados e castanhos claros, e os olhos castanhos que trazia eram os que Nev obviamente herdara.

Alice e Lily pareciam conversar entre si, embora ocasionalmente rissem de algo que Sirius falava que era, indubitavelmente, o piadista do grupo. Padfoot era tão diferente do de seu tempo que era estranho. Os cabelos não eram longos e, de uma forma, simples. Eram curtos, bem tratados e... glamorosos – não havia outra palavra. O rosto era menos pálido e, ao invés de feições infelizes, trazia feições aristocratas, que todo puro-sangue parecia ter. Mas, diferente dos Malfoy, Sirius Black sorria tanto e tinha seu típico riso que parecia um latido, sendo possível ouvir de onde Amy estava sentada. Por um segundo, os olhos azuis céu daquele que seria seu padrinho escanearam os jardins de Hogwarts – Amy se encolheu e passou despercebida.

E, meio encolhido, parecendo quase um intruso, estava Peter. Os cabelos cor de areia ainda existiam em maior quantidade, mas os olhinhos aguados e levemente assustados eram os mesmos. Voavam de um lado para o outro, como que procurando alguém que pularia em cima dele a qualquer momento. Sua expressão era tão igual a do roedor assustado na Casa dos Gritos que Amy quis gritar em frustração.

Amy puxou os joelhos até o peito, escondendo o rosto no meio deles. Por que as coisas não podiam ser simples somente uma vez? Amy invejou, somente por um momento, os que viviam simplesmente. Por que não podia ser uma trouxa, sem ideia da magia, sem ideia do que era dor?, repetiu as palavras que há poucos minutos passaram por sua cabeça.

O grupo riu tão alto de algo que Sirius falara que a morena levantou a cabeça para olhar. Pettigrew também ria, mas parecia tão falso, tão assustado! Amy só percebeu que chorava ao sentir as lágrimas pingarem pelo queixo.

Fechou as mãos em punhos. Ela estava chorando de tristeza ou de raiva? Por um minuto, ficou confusa. Soltou o ar que não percebera estar prendendo e levantou-se. Sabia que tinha que dar uma resposta a Alvo: mudar ou não o futuro.

Então, simplesmente caminhou em direção ao escritório do diretor com as ideias de onde as Horcruxes estariam nesse tempo. A risada nervosa de Peter Pettigrew a seguiu pelos corredores, e, somente talvez, tenha sido isso que a fez continuar andando.


End file.
